


DameRey: Deep Thoughts

by Dreamey07



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamey07/pseuds/Dreamey07
Summary: Rey is madly in love with a certain handsome and dashing pilot. What made her think he was the difficult man of her dreams?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	DameRey: Deep Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction here on AO3, however this alongside 5 more fics that I will post soon is published on my FFN account. Thanks for reading!

DameRey: Deep Thoughts

Rey was contemplating her life. She felt like nothing was actually interesting about her, she wondered what would it be like if her life had more color to it, literally and figuratively. She's used to being called nothing by a certain man who's none other than the leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren. At the same time she's also used to living at a planet where the only color is the color of sand and scraps she's seen for thousand times now. Her life was really dull and boring until someone spiced it up and completely changed his perspective in life.

They first met at the Resistance base, but they didn't formally meet, they just knew of each other's existence but they did not know each other. She found out that he is the father figure of the droid she always treated as a little kid. Everything she saw on him was an embodiment of what she long wanted to.

His face was handsome and truly majestic. In addition, he was really carrying the 'He is such a cool guy' vibe on him. What Rey liked about a guy, he was the epitome of it. He is an amazing good-looking, smart-thinking pilot which gave him the title of 'Best Pilot In The Galaxy'. She was really attracted to him like a metal to a magnet, she found what she had been looking for in a guy, and it's only a matter of time before they formally meet.

Even when she was training with Luke Skywalker himself on Ahch-To, she never forgot about him. She even craved more of his charming smile and his leader-like speeches. She couldn't hide her feelings to a very well-aware Luke. He once asked him regarding the matter.

"Rey, I sense a strong feeling from you. You want to be close to a man?" He asked.

"If you're talking about Kylo Ren. I definitely want to defeat him." She responded. Rey knew Luke sensed it and averted her approach.

"No. You can't lie to me Rey. He's a pilot." He further questioned.

"You really are still powerful with the force master. I do...Is this not allowed on the Jedi texts?" 

"Not at all. Being a Jedi even strengthens your ability to love and your ability to truly care for." He assured.

It seemed like Master Luke gave her the green light to finally feel love to somebody. She was elated on what she heard. She can finally tell what she truly admire about the guy.

When she was on the throne room of Snoke, she had been brutalized and was lifted up to the air by the then Supreme Leader. She was used to that as she had been tortured before by Kylo Ren. There's only one guy that have experienced the same fate as hers, the pilot she loves. She felt somehow good, not because he was captured but because she finally has someone who she shares something with. She never truly felt that on somebody, until now. She also sensed that the pilot was immensely worried for him during her time on the throne of Snoke. She was in pain and only one man felt horrified for her, once again the pilot she adores.

The moment finally came when both of them met. It was short but it might be the best one minute of her life.

"I'm Rey" she replied, after the pilot had finally introduced himself.

"I know" the dashing pilot responded with a clear smile

Rey was very infatuated with this guy, BB8 had been telling a lot of his heroism. From flying with Finn, to saving Han from Takodana, to even leading the Resistance to destroy a dreadnought. Although she knew about the mutiny, she didn't mind. Rey thought of it as the commander's judgement call and she thinks he must've had a reason for it. 

She had been sharing stories to him. About what her life was on Jakku to meeting BB8 and saving the droid from the First Order. The pilot seemed to have really admired her too. He had been approaching him for a couple of times now, usually bantering with him and sometimes engaging in a friendly argument. Rey didn't seem to notice that the lad is actually starting to feel the same way to her.

Even their good friends Finn and Rose began increasingly suspicious on their complex relationship. Both of them knew that something was building between the Jedi and the pilot but Finn and Rose had no way of confirming it due to their excellent concealing of romantic interactions.

Sometimes she wondered why she did not end up with Finn or maybe even Kylo. Rey thought of Finn as a great friend, more like her big brother that would break up the silly fights her and the man of his dreams had. Besides, it looked like Rose and Finn were already with each other so she buried the chance of her and Finn. Meanwhile, she thinks of Kylo as someone who is too difficult to save and she always hated his demeanor and stubborn attitude. So she turned her attention to the trusty and attractive pilot, and she immediately found what she was looking for.

Her silent surroundings were broken by the loud engines of the X-Wings that have just landed after doing their training. She was awaiting for someone, the Black Squadron begins to emerge from the spacecrafts and goes for the base. Until she finally found the hunky leader of the Black Squadron who she set her sights for. She finally had the courage to say it, to say everything she loves about him.

Here comes Commander Poe Dameron, the apple of Rey's eye. As usual, his different aura is in display as he heads toward Rey who's been sitting at the table patiently waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey! Can we go to the canteen? I have something important to tell you." She spoke

"I have something special to say to you too." Replied Poe.

Poe offers her a hand, she smiles at him as she accepts his hand and goes with him to the canteen. 

"You look great." She complimented.

Poe responded with the classic, "I know."


End file.
